


Wunscherfüllung

by Tessachan



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drugged Sex, Fucked Silly, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pining
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessachan/pseuds/Tessachan
Summary: Juno hat nur ein Verlangen, dem er nicht entkommen kann...AstaDoch sein Hunger kann gestillt werden.
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Kudos: 24





	Wunscherfüllung

Juno sah dabei zu wie das Flusswasser Astas wohlgeformten Rücken hinunter glitt. Über die breiten Schulter hinunter die überraschend schmalen Hüften und schlussendlich über das volle, weiche Fleisch seines Hinterns. Schamlos hatte Asta alle Kleidung von sich geworfen, als sie sich für eine Rast an dem malerischen Fluss niedergelassen hatten. 

Das Zelt war bereits aufgebaut und die Kartoffelsuppe blubberte über dem Lagerfeuer. Juno hatte somit keinen Grund Asta vom Baden ab zu halten. Warum auch? Morgen schon würden sie die Stadt erreichen und ihre Prüfung als Magier ablegen. Wenn alles nach Plan laufen würde, würden die beiden sich lange nicht mehr sehen. Dies waren die letzten gestohlenen Momente, in denen er Asta für sich ganz alleine haben konnte. 

Wie den ganzen Abend schon, fuhr seine Hand zitternd zum vordersten Fach seiner Tasche. Der rote Zuckerwürfel war immer noch da. Fast spöttisch unbedeutend war er das Einzige im ganzen Fach. Das laute Klatschen von Wasser, ließ Junos Blick herum schnellen. Asta schüttelte wild den Kopf, wobei ihm das Wasser in die Augen tropfte.

“Der Fluss ist voll von Fischen. Ich bekomm sie nur nicht zu fassen.” Asta rieb sich mit den Händen die Augen, während er sich grinsend zu Juno umgedreht hatte. Das Wasser reichte ihm an dieser Stelle nur bis zum Oberschenkel. Nervös huschte Junos Blick zu Astas Gemächt. Weich und einladend thronte sein Schwanz zwischen seinen muskulösen Schenkeln. Umrahmt von weißem Haar und ruhend auf einem dicken Sack. 

Alles an Juno glühte und zuckte und wallte auf. Ohne weitere Bedenken holte er den roten Zuckerwürfel hervor und warf ihn in einer der beiden Schüsseln mit Kartoffelsuppe. In dem Moment, in dem sich Juno einen weiteren gierigen Blick auf Asta erhaschte, war der Würfel schon aufgelöst. Es gab jetzt kein Zurück mehr.

“Komm aus dem Wasser. Die Suppe ist fertig.” 

Asta jubelte. Die erfolglose Fischjagd bereits vergessen, als er hastig aus dem Wasser kam und etwas ungeschickt nur schnell seine Hose wieder überzog. Der offene Bund ließ sie gefährlich tief auf seiner Hüfte hängen. Wasser tropfte von Astas Haarspitzen auf Junos Hand, als dieser die Schale mit Suppe an den kleineren reichte. Juno erwischte sich dabei, wie er den Impuls unterdrücken musste, den Tropfen weg zu lecken.

Plump ließ sich Asta im Schneidersitz neben ihm nieder. Juno löffelte still die Suppe, während sein Herz ihm bis zum Hals schlug. 

_Auf dem Weg in die Stadt waren die beiden Jungen durch dies und jenes Dorf gekommen._ _Nur in einem hatten sie in der Kirche Unterschlupf finden können. War doch ein heftiger Sturm aufgezogen, bei dem man keine Menschenseele auf der Straße sehen wollte._

_Als die Schwester die Türen für die Nacht verschließen wollte, hatte Juno sie gestoppt und somit einer alten, zerbrechlich anmutenden Großmutter, die im Dunkel erschienen war noch eine Zuflucht ermöglicht._

_Trotz des tosenden Sturms hatten Asta und einige andere Reisende kein Problem damit einen ruhigen Schlaf zu finden. Nur Juno lauschte dem tosenden Wind und dem Knistern des Kaminfeuers. Das sanfte Licht tanzte über Astas Gesicht. Tauchte seine Wangen in ein warmes Rot und ließen seine Wimpern kleine Schatten werfen._

_“Armer Junge,...” Juno zuckte zusammen. Er hatte die alte Frau gar nicht näher kommen hören. “Was du begehrst wird niemals dir gehören können.” Das gerade noch so sanft anmutende Kaminfeuer, ließ die Falten der Frau ein groteskes Fratzenbild zeichnen. Juno wollte abstreiten was auch immer die Hexe meinte, bekam aber kein Wort heraus. Ihre Krallenhand schoss aus ihrem Umhang hervor und zog seine Hand zu ihr hin. Ein kleiner, roter Zuckerwürfel fiel ihm in die ausgestreckte Handfläche._

_“Manchmal muss man sich nehmen, was man will, Junge.” Vielsagend fiel ihr Blick auf Asta. “Wenn du ihm das gibst, wird er dir gehören. Vom ersten Mondlicht bis zum ersten Sonnenstrahl, wird es nichts mehr auf dieser Welt für ihn geben als dich.”_

_Sie ließ sein Handgelenk los. Der kleine, rote Würfel lastete schwer in Junos Hand. Im Feuerschein wirkte das Rot noch dunkler, noch tiefer._

_“Und danach?” Sogar seine Zunge fühlte sich schwer in seinem Mund an._

_“Danach wird alles wieder beim Alten sein. Nur du, mein Junge, kannst die Leere in dir füllen. Als Ausgleich für all die kalten, einsamen Stunden, die noch auf dich warten werden.”_

Die Suppe verschwand gierig in Astas Mund. Juno nahm am Rand wahr wie Asta die Schwester dafür lobte, dass sie ihnen doch so lecker Kartoffeln eingepackt hatte. Dabei hatte Juno die Suppe gemacht. Wann würde es passieren? Wann endlich würde er Astas Kopf so ausfüllen wie er den seinen? Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen verschwanden hinter dem dichten Wald, als Asta sie noch einige Schüsseln mehr von der Suppe nahm. 

Junos Aufregung hatte sich gelegt. Wie dumm er doch war. Natürlich hatte die alte Frau ihn belogen. So ein verrücktes altes Weib gab es doch in jedem Dorf. Nichts würde passieren, außer dass er alleine in seinen Schlafsack kriechen und wahrscheinlich heulen würde. 

Auf einmal wurde Juno umgerissen und unsanft auf die Erde gedrückt. Seine Handgelenke in einem festen Klammergriff über seinem Kopf und ein schwerer, warmer Körper auf seinem.

“Juno…” Astas Stimme war kaum wiederzuerkennen. Die Worte rollten voll und gierig über seine Lippen. Seine Zunge huschte hervor und hinterließ einen feuchten Glanz. Juno schmeckte den Atem des anderen Jungen geradezu, während er sich deutlichst bewusst war, dass Asta sich zwischen seine Beine gedrängt hatte. 

“Was…? AH!!!” Juno stöhnte laut auf, als Asta seinen Schritt gegen den seinen drückte. Das Blut floss in Sekunden in Junos Schwanz war er doch den ganzen Abend halb hart gewesen. Asta begann sich unkontrolliert an ihm zu reiben. Seine Hose war bereits nicht mehr auf seiner Hüfte. Sie war zu den Knien hinunter gerutscht und gab den Weg frei für Astas Penis. 

“Juno...brauch dich...so heiß...Juno…” Astas Zunge glitt über sein Kinn hinunter zu seinem Hals, wo Asta begann jeden Zentimeter freier Haut zu küssen. Junos Augenlider flatterten und sein Atem kam nur stoßweise über seine Lippen. Er spürte wie sich Astas harter Schwanz an seinen drückte, wie Asta ihm den Schweiß von der Haut leckte und wie hungrig der andere nach mehr war. Astas Bewegungen wurden heftiger, bevor er hoch schnellte und sich mit einem animalischen Stöhnen auf Junos Bauch entlud. 

Juno war wie gebannt. Die weißen Tropfen liefen Astas immer noch harten Schwanz herunter. Schweiß hatte sich auf seinem muskulösen Bauch gebildet, sodass die zuckende und wogende Haut glänzte. Asta hatte seine Arme losgelassen, doch Juno wagte nicht sich zu bewegen aus Angst den Moment zu zerstören. 

“Mehr!” Asta riss Junos Gürtel auf. Der Knopf seiner Hose konnte Asta nicht standhalten. Er sprang ab, als Asta die Hose so schnell es ging herunter zerrte. Obwohl Juno größer war als Asta war sein Penis doch um einiges kleiner. Er verschwand fast ganz in Astas Hand nur die feuchte Spitze lugte hervor. “Juno, ich brauche dich!” Astas Hand fuhr Junos Penis schnell und hart auf und ab. “Ich muss dich haben!” Juno konnte sich an nichts festhalten unter ihm nur das feuchte Flussufer. Die kühle schwarze Erde fühlte sich zwar gut an seinem überhitzten Körper an, gab ihm aber keinen Halt.

“Ich WILL DICH!” Plötzlich umschloss Astas Hand auch seinen Penis. Der dicke lilane Kopf war riesig im Vergleich zu Junos kleinem rosanen. Sie rieben sich hart und glitschig aneinander und auf einmal war es zu viel für Juno. Mit Astas Namen auf den Lippen spritze er zwischen dessen Fingern ab. Hinter seinen Augen war alles weiss nur das Pumpen seines eigenen Blutes in den Ohren. 

“So wunderschön, so perfekt…” Als Juno die Augen wieder aufschlug, lehnte Asta über ihm. Die Wangen feucht von Tränen. Diese blanke Verzweiflung, diesen deutlichen Hunger und diese Begierde in Astas Augen zu sehen war wie ein Rausch für Juno. Ja, brenne für mich wie ich es jeden Tag für dich tue. 

“Juno, Juno… bitte mehr. Alles! Mehr!” Asta stammelte vor sich hin. Seine Augen waren im Feuerschein komplett schwarz und die Flammen glänzten auf seinen Lippen. Für einen Moment verstand Juno nicht, warum Asta denn nicht näher kam, wenn er noch mehr wollte. Doch dann sah er, dass der andere nur auf einem Arm lehnte, da der andere mit seinem Hintern beschäftigt war. Asta fingerte sich. Junos Schwanz zuckte und füllte sich erneut in der Erwartung auf das Kommende. 

Juno konnte nicht sehen was Asta machte, doch das musste er auch nicht. Er schwang bereits die Beine über Junos Schenkel und positionierte sich. Als Junos Schwanzspitze auf den festen Ring von Astas Arsch stieß, war es nun Juno der ein lautes Stöhnen von sich gab. Eng und heiß umschloss in der andere. “JA! IN MIR!” Astas Stimme war heiser und tief und so schamlos. Asta gab weder sich selbst noch Juno Zeit durchzuatmen. Seine muskulösen Oberschenkel spannten sich an, als er begann Juno zu reiten. Die Enge, die Juno umschloss machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er konnte die Augen kaum aufhalten, doch er wollte keinen Moment verpassen. Völlig der Extase verfallen, stöhnte Asta lauthals in die Nacht. 

“So tief in mir. Für immer! Mehr! Mehr! Mehr… m….m...” Er griff sich wie manisch mit der einen Hand in die Haare, als er sabbernd begann die Finger der anderen zu lutschen. Juno sah wie Asta sein Speichel über das Kinn lief, wie seine Augenlider versuchten die ganzen Tränen wegzudrücken und wie jeder Zentimeter entblößter Haut mit Schweiß überzogen war. Nie war er schöner gewesen. 

Juno konnte nicht mehr. Ehrfürchtig streckte er die Hände aus und legte sie auf Astas Brust. Asta gab ein lautes, schrilles Stöhnen von sich. Ein Geräusch zwischen Lust und Schmerz. Als es verstummte, war wieder nur das feuchte Aufeinandertreffen ihrer Körper zu hören. Die Oberschenkel des jüngeren zitterten dabei das weiche rosige Fleisch von seinem Arsch zu heben, bevor er erneut die ganze Länge von Junos Schwanz empfing. Als Junos Hände seine Bauchmuskeln hinunter fuhren, spannte sich alles in Asta zusammen. Die heiße Enge um Junos Schwanz wurde noch enger und entlockte ihm den nächsten Orgasmus. Den er direkt in Astas Körper entlud.

Ein breites Grinsen war auf dessen Gesicht. Seine Haare waren wild und seine Lippen rosa, als er sich zu Juno vorbeugte. Astas feuchte Hand nahm eine von seinen und drückte sie direkt über seinen Penis auf seinen Bauch.

“Hier kann ich dich spüren.” Juno sah auf ihre Hände, bevor Astas Blick ihn in den Bann zog. Seine Pupillen waren komplett schwarz und sein Atem leckte heiß über sein Gesicht. “Du hast in mich gespritzt, Juno.” Ja, das hatte er. Alles in Asta war darin getaucht. In seinem Samen. “Es ist so heiß.” Er spürte wie Asta ihre Hände zu seinem Penis führte, doch seine Augen konnten von Astas nicht ablassen. “Darf ichs dir auch zeigen?” Zittrig huschte sein Atmen über seine Lippen. Nichts hatte sich Juno je mehr gewünscht. 

Er konnte nicht schnell genug nicken. Worte konnte er bereits nicht mehr formen. Doch Asta reichte das. Auf zitternden Beinen erhob er sich. Die Nachtluft war so kalt, als Juno noch feucht aus Asta hinaus glitt. Asta stand so breitbeinig da, dass Juno sah wie ihm das Sperma die Schenkel herunterlief. Mit der feuchten Hand griff sich Asta zwischen die Beine und tränkte seine Finger in Junos Hinterlassenschaften. 

Er stöhnte laut auf, als er noch dem letzten Tropfen in seinem Hintern nacheilte. Seine Finger kamen feucht und weiß glänzend hervor. Fasziniert betrachtete er seine Hand, als er langsam zwischen Junos Beinen nieder kniete. Seine rosane Zunge schnellte zwischen seinen Lippen hervor. Asta gab ein Geräusch von sich, als hätte er gerade das köstlichste auf der Welt gefunden. Seine Augen schlossen sich im blinden Genuss. “Du schmeckst berauschend.” 

Seine feuchte Hand fand leicht ihr Ziel. Umspielte das zuckende Fleisch. Asta drängte sich noch enger zwischen seine Beine. Obwohl die Scham sein Gesicht zum Brennen brachte, konnte Juno nicht anders, als mit seinen dreck verschmierten Händen seine Unterschenkel zu packen und sich Asta darzubieten. Längst erkundete einer von Astas feuchten Fingern sein Inneres. Dehnte und streckte, was nur als zu gewöhnt daran war. Wie viele Nächte hatte er gewartet, bis der Atem seiner Geschwister ruhig geworden war, nur um sich selbst mit öl nassen Fingern zu erkunden? Dabei Astas Gesicht keinen Schritt weit entfernt. 

“Kaum ein Widerstand.” Astas dritter Finger war bereits bis zu den Knöcheln in Juno. “So wunderschön.” Statt Tränen floss Astas Spucke. Wie ausgehungert starrte er auf Junos dargebotenes Arschloch. Die Haut glänzte um das Fleisch was seine Finger so gierig umschloss. Als er seine Hand nun zurückzog war dies nur, um in seine eigene Handfläche zu spucken. Er rückte noch näher an den anderen Jungen heran, als er seinen Schwanz mit der feuchten Hand umschloss. 

Juno konnte kaum atmen, als Asta den dicken Kopf seines Penis mit den Fingerspitzen ansetzte. Hitze flutete Junos Inneres, als sein Arsch Platz machte für Astas fetten Schwanz. Asta warf sich Junos Beine über die Schultern, als er in den anderen eindrang. Seine Arme fielen zur Seite, als Juno die Hüfte hob um auch jeden noch so kleinen Zentimeter von Asta in sich aufzunehmen. Die dünne untrainierte Haut von Junos Unterleib spannte sich über Astas hartes Glied. Die Konturen seiner Männlichkeit zeichneten sich deutlich ab, als sich Astas Eier an Junos Arsch drückten.

Asta lehnte sich weit nach vorne und drückte dabei Junos Beine an dessen Brust. Als sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten, sah er Juno direkt in die Augen und schob ihm seine Zunge in den Mund. Der Kuss war mehr dominantes Eindringen, als ein richtiger Kuss. Asta saugte an seiner Lippe, bevor er sich etwas zurücklehnte. Breit grinsend drückte er seine Hände neben Junos Kopf in die feuchte Erde. 

“Bitte schrei meinen Namen, wenn du kommst.” 

Astas Hüfte zog sich zurück und schoss dann heftig hervor. Junos Hände umschlossen Astas Handgelenke, auf seinen Lippen ein obszön lautes Stöhnen. Ihre Körper wanden sich feucht an- und ineinander. Juno konnte nur festhalten, während Asta in ihn stieß. Sein fetter Penis drängte sich in seinen Körper und schien etwas in Juno zu entfachen. Nun drängte sich Junos Zunge in Astas Mund. Er leckte, saugte und biss jede Stelle, die er erreichen konnte. Nur dieses eine Mal würde er Asta haben, nur dieses eine Mal würde er ihn so spüren können. 

“Asta!” Der andere verstand sofort. Im nächsten Augenblick waren Junos Beine frei und er konnte sie um Astas Hüfte schlingen. Die Fersen direkt in Astas Backen, gab nun Juno das Tempo vor. Dieser befreite sich endlich aus seinem Shirt. Er warf es achtlos neben das erloschene Campfeuer. Nackt wanden sich die beiden Jungen im Dreck. 

Juno griff in Astas Haar und zog daran, bis der andere seinen Kopf in den Nacken legte und die Kehle preisgab. Gierig leckte Juno die schweißnasse Haut, während Asta unerschütterlich in ihn stieß. Sein Penis rieb sich an Astas harten Bauchmuskeln. Er konnte sie mit der Spitze zählen, bei jedem tiefen Stoß den Asta machte. 

Längst hatte Asta die Stelle gefunden, die Juno zum Aufheulen brachte. Heißer stöhnend kam nur ein Wort über Junos Lippen.

“Asta...Asta…” 

Junos Beine verließen die Kraft, doch Astas Ausdauer war unermesslich. Er warf sie sich wieder über die Schulter, wobei er kaum von Juno abließ. Dieser lag nur noch mit weit offenem Mund im Matsch. Ein Stöhnen nach dem anderen von sich gebend. 

“Du bist so wunderschön für mich.” Astas Hand legte sich um Junos Kehle. “Und das ist für dich!” Seine Stöße trafen jedes Mal ins Schwarze. Auch er gab nur noch kehliges Stöhnen von sich, als Juno unter ihm aufschrie. “ASTA!!!” Sein Schwanz spritzte auf Astas Bauch und seinen eigenen. Verteilte sich auf ihnen, während Asta hart in Juno kam. Sein Kopf sackte auf Junos Brust, als er seine heiße Ladung in den Jungen unter sich pumpte. 

Jeder von Astas Sinnen war auf Overdrive kurz bevor sein Geist nachgab und er in die Dunkelheit versank.


End file.
